Something's Wrong Here (DISCONTINUED)
by ReadyWhenYouAre
Summary: Kylie goes to Gravity Falls for the summer against her own will to stay with her distant cousin who she's never heard of before, Wendy. There she finds the Mystery Shack and meet Dipper, Mabel, (who have arrived in Gravity Falls recently) Soos and Stan. What would she think about the forest when she is dragged along for Dipper and Mabel's monster encounters? Rated T coz' paranoid.
1. The Beginning Of The Start

"Miss, wake up! Wake up!" "Huh?" I woke up to the sound of a wooden ruler that was slammed onto my desk, puzzled if this was just another one of my crazy nightmares again. I glanced at my seatmate and best friend, Calista. She mouthed, "You were sleeping again." Then it hit me. I was in school.

I groaned. I was NOT in the mood to get detention. Plus it was the last week of school before summer came 'round. I could see Joelle, the Devil,smirking at me out of the corner of my eye while Ms Alia handed me a pink slip,"I'll see you on Friday."

Friday was the last day of school. "But it'll be the last day of school!" I exclaimed disappointedly. "You shouldn't have slept in class today. Maybe then I would have let you have more summertime," she said, all the while smiling sarcastically at me. It changed into a frown as soon as she finished.

She continued the lesson, checking on me every now and then 'in case I fall asleep again'. I sighed and looked around the classroom bored out of my mind. I saw Clarice, my other best friend, staring off into space. Calista was playing with her five million pens, it seemed. I, on the other hand, was making plans for our summer meet-ups.

I quickly stopped and looked around to make sure I don't get caught. Before I could go all 'Mission Impossible', the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I quickly packed up and sprinted out of the classroom like Usain Bolt. Somehow, Calista and Clarice managed to keep up with me. Seriously, still don't know how they do it.

Clarice asked,"You got caught again?" Calista playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Of course, dummy! Were you even liste- Never mind." Clarice gave her a puzzled look, before Calista groaned. I just shrugged.

* * *

**Hey! So this is my first fanfiction honestly, so if there are any mistakes, I APOLOGIZE! Don't worry! The Gravity Falls part will come soon in one of the next chapters. Sorry if its short! I just wanted to give a brief intro to people, you know? Leave a comment if I should continue... Wait, I'll just continue it. I will appreciate if you give me the support! :) ****If you've seen this on wattpad, dun' worry, that was me! Plus this was a random draft for my English homework, just to let u know.**

**Signing off,**

**CS369**


	2. After School

We walked to the end of the hall and to our secret exit. Well, typically at the end of a school day, people are rushing to get out of what most people call it, a living hell. Our secret exit is basically the cafeteria window. It's always unlocked and no one knows about it too. Did I mention it was a secret? Ugh, my head hurts. Anyways, we climbed out and split up, waving goodbyes, and made our way back to our houses.

~Time skip~

I dumped my 2-ton bag on the couch and dragged myself up the stairs to my room. I finally got there though, with many failed attempts including stairs. And earned myself some badges for making it! *cough*bruises*cough*

I flopped onto my bed and looked at the clock. It read,"4:30pm, May 29, Wednesday" (I'm not good with guessing dates. This is roughly guessing, I guess) Not in the mood for a Friday afternoon spent by having a teacher, who hates you, stare at you for 2 WHOLE HOURS!

_Why is the world out to get ME?!_

_No it isn't, keep positive._

_Who are you?_

_I'm your conscience, I guess..._

_Weird..._

_Kylie? KYLIE PANDORA INES,_** (pronounced as AI-n-s, like Pines but without the P)**_YOU COME RIGHT DOWN THIS INSTANT!_

I woke up with a start, hearing my mom downstairs, yelling for me. "Coming, mom!" I half-stumbled, half-ran down the stairs, ended up rolling down instead, and ended up in the kitchen somehow, right in front of my mom who was tapping her foot impatiently with a furious look on her face.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble!" I groggily opened my eyes wider to see what she was holding up. I widened my eyes and started laughing nervously. Then sighed defeatedly. What was she holding, you may ask? Well, she had my detention slip in her hand.

I'm so dead.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter up and ready, well I guess. Plus I learned how to do these line thingys. It's amazing! No updating schedule as of yet. Probably won't make one :P Hope you've enjoyed! And stay tuned!**

**Next chapter: Detention (Need I say more?)**

**Signing off,**

**CS369**


	3. Detention & Summer Disagreements

"Yawn..." I stretched in my stiff seat, making myself more comfy. Its been 2 hours of detention already, and I could tell neither me or Ms Alia wanted to have a 3 hour long staring contest. Or that was just me. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she got up and said to me the greatest words ever spoken from her mouth,"Have a summer, Kylie."

I was puzzled the asked back,"Isn't it 'Have a good summer'?" "Nope, I don't care if it's good or bad or great or whatever." Then she spun and walked out of the classroom. Waking up from my daze, I realized she was gone and ran out of the living hell, ready to be welcomed by an AWESOME summer.

-Time Skip-

"WHAT?!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, until I felt like I was deaf. "Honey, it's for your own good. You spend too much time down in your room gaming, it's time you get more fresh air." My mom said, obviously trying to get me to agree. "Plus when Dad gets back from his business trip, you have something to tell him about. " I groaned. This was horrible. "Fine, but where you sending me anyways?"

I mean, it can't be THAT bad, right?

"Some little town near the woods in Oregon called Gravity Falls. "

Karma hit me like a TIDAL WAVE. Just let me die now...

"So when am I going? And how long am I gonna be there?" I asked back, hoping it was like a 2-day trip at the very least. "Your bus leaves Monday morning, which means, including today, 3 full days to pack your bags. Oh and you're staying there with your cousin, Wendy." My mom replied nicely. " Well, time for dinner!" I didn't even know who the HECK Wendy was. Eh, my family tree's bigger that you think. Trust me, reunions are HARD to arrange.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, bee- SMASH!

"Ugh," I looked over at my bedside table to see that, once again, I had broken my alarm clock 'Snooze' button for the 24th time! Mom's gonna kill me. Again.

Monday morning. A day I dreaded SO MUCH, I could make Mondays banned everywhere. But how would that go? Eh, I don't really care. I groggily opened my eyes, got out of bed, and did the normal morning routine.

-Wake up

-Get out of bed

-Go to bathroom and wash face

-Dress up

-Brush hair

-Brush teeth

-Go down for breakfast before the she-demon gets you

Okay, maybe I exaggerated the last part but, you know what I mean.

I then quickly rushed down for breakfast anyways.

-Time Skip-

I was waiting for the bus for about an hour now. My mom said I could call my friends while waiting but seriously, an HOUR? I did call my friends anyway. Finally the turtle of a bus came. The door opened to reveal a driver who looks like he's been up all night and is surviving on coffee alone. I got up the bus and took my seat.

This is gonna take a LONG time.

* * *

**A/N Firstly, I hope the story isn't getting too boring and that you enjoyed it. I'm just taking requests for OCs or ideas coz' I'm BLANK. I actually had problems writing this chapter already, and it ain't the climax yet! Help me dudes, I need you! Fill me with your ideas! (PM me) ****I own**** I DON'T own Gravity Falls...hehe (btw, this is the longest chapter yet, I think)**

**Signing off,**

**CS369**


	4. Finally, We Reach Gravity Falls!

**A/N I don't own Gravity Falls or anything else except my OC, Kylie. And my story stuff plot. On with the story!**

**Warning: Long Chappie**

* * *

I spy with my little eye, something that's green.

The answer is a tree. Well, trees. Everywhere.

Heck, I could be on an island and still have the same view.

_Sigh_, there was literally no one on this bus. Unless you count the driver. But other than that, nothing but trees to keep you company for 5 hours.

Yay.

I was about to get impatient when the bus drver finally said, "You getting off or what?" with an impatient tone to his voice. I quickly grabbed my bags snd ran out the bus, only to trip at the last step and face-plant into the ground. The bus drove away, while I sat up, spitting out dirt.

_This is going 'well'._

I looked around, noticing the mass amount of trees around, and saw a red-haired teenager ,who looked around 15 years old, waving at me. She must be Wendy, I thought. I stood up, dusting off my clothes in the process, and grabbing my bags, I ran over to her, thankfully, not tripping over this time.

"Hey there, you must be Wendy," I greeted awkwardly. She smiled warmly,"Hey dude, Kylie, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, thought so. You okay, you know with the 'face-plant into the ground' thing?" I blushed, embarrassed at her recounting the incident from earlier. "Yeah, no big deal." "Cool, let's go." I followed her, not knowing where I'm actually going.

I guessed we were headed to her house.

* * *

That, was a huge house. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a mansion inside! Okay, maybe I'm raising my expectations too high.

Well, I can tell you that it was the exact opposite of my expectations on the inside.

It was all jacked up, like someone had a full-on duel in here. I couldn't hold my emotions in and gave a digusted expression, not on purpose, of course. Wendy seemed to notice this and said, "Yeah, I live with my lumberjack dad and three brothers. You aren't the first to be surprised. About the house I mean." I nodded slowly, taking everything in.

"No offense, but is there somewhere else I can stay?" I asked. "Well, you could stay at the Mystery Shack, if Stan allows though," She answered "Who's Stan?" "The owner of the place. Come on, leave your bags here first, I'll convince him to let you stay. I doubt you wanna stay here." She winked at me and left. I quickly trailed after her, not wanting to get lost.

We got to the 'Mystery Shack' in less than 5 minutes. We went inside and there were tourists, I guessed, and a fat dude, with a dark green t-shirt with a question mark on and was wearing a basball cap, working on something with a wrench.

Oh yeah, there was also an old man in a tux and a fez on his head, an eyepatch over his left eye and an eight-ball cane, giving tours around this tourist trap. Wendy walked over to the fat man, "Hey Soos!" Huh, Soos. That's a weird name. "Hey Wendy, who's you're friend?" "I'm Kylie, but you can call me Ky," I introduced myself.

"Hey, Stan's done with a tour. Let's ask him," Wendy urged me to go. I let her run infront but stayed close behind. It's awkward around adults, even old people. Wendy and Stan, I figured out, were talking and Wendy had almost convinced him when he turned to me and asked in a gruff tone,"Will you work for free?" "Umm, yeah, I guess" I answered nervously. "Great, you can stay. I'll go get an extra bed from the storage. You can go to the attic, that's where you'll be staying."

Wendy left to get my bags from her house, and Stan left to get the extra bed. I went over to Soos and asked him where the attic was. "Oh yeah dude, take the staircase over there and first room you see," he said, pointing out directions. I thanked him and made my way to the attic.

* * *

When I opened the attic door, there were 2 kids inside! I accidentally opened the door even wider and fell over, my cover blown. The kids stopped unpacking and turned their heads to see me, on the floor. Double face-plant. Yay.

The girl, who seemed like she was on a sugar rush, came up to me and said something I couldn't really hear since she was talking so fast. The boy, who I assumed was her brother, pulled her away and whispered her something I also couldn't hear. He gave her an annoyed look, then turned to me and asked, "What are you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing," I answered back.

"HiI'mMabelthisismybrotherDipperandImsoooexcitedtoberoommates!" the sugar rush girl, or Mabel as she introduced herself as, said rapidly, a really big smile on her face. Her brother, Dipper if I'm not wrong, rolled his eyes and smiled at his sister's silliness. "Umm, to answer your question from earlier, Stan is it? Yeah, he let me stay if I work for him for free, and I'm supposed to stay up here soo..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"I guess he's being cheap again, dork." Wendy suddenly appeared into the doorway, startling all three of us. "Uh, hey, uh, uh, Wendy!" Dipper greeted, obviously nervous. "Hey Wendy, thanks for picking up my bags for me!" I took my bags from her and dumped them in a corner.

I went over to Dipper, who was starting to sweat. A lot. "Dipper, if you like her, you tell her. It's the inevitable. And the obvious." He slapped his hand over my mouth and shushed me. "Don't say it in front of her!" "I'm pretty sure everyone knows. Or will know." A smirk slid itself onto my face. My hand reached into my pocket, feeling around for my phone. I grabbed hold of it and waved it in front of Dipper's face. "Oh, lookie here. I got great reception! How bad do you want to keep your crush a secret?"

A look of pure horror swept across his face as he tried to grab the phone. It was amusing. Luckily, the girls were already downstairs, so that saved him twice the embarrassement. I ran into the toilet, grabbing my favourite pink hoodie with a diamond on the front, a pair of jeans and well, I was already wearing my magenta converse. I quickly got dressed and ran out the Mystery Shack door, laughing.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the story so far! Firstly, I finished this yesterday but the whole site was down so I couldn't publish thischappie. Secondly, LONG CHAPPIE! This is probably the average length of a chapter, well depending on whether I have an idea strike or not. Send in your OCs and ideas coz' I need ideas to rneder in my mind then I can make a chapter. OCs will make an appearance next chapter so if you want your OC in my story, PM me! Thanks for reading my story!**

**Signing off,**

**CS369 **


	5. Meeting New Friends

**A/N Hey there! Sorry this chappie (I feel British all of a sudden) took too long. I had writer's block and my computer broke down and THANK GOODNESS this was saved on my phone too. I made a new series called 'Let's Change It Around' which is going to be a bunch of one-shots of alternate-ish endings or storylines to each of the episodes. Go check it out! No more OCs are required for this story, sorry dudes! Maybe 1 or 2 ideas still needed...This is not, I repeat NOT a interactive story so that's about it. I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythding except my OC and the story-ish. GF goes to the great and powerful Alex Hirsch! And OCs go to their respective owners!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I laughed as I looked back and saw Dipper screaming for me to come back but do you think I really would post about his crush on Wendy?

It's super obvious, and I'm guessing it won't be a surprise around here.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. "Oof!" I fell back, rubbing my head. I looked up to see a girl, who seems slightly taller at me with brown hair, a yellow tank top, grey ripped jeans and purple sneakers, rubbing her head too.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time!" She half-yelled at me. I stood up and dusted my clothes.

_Yeesh, were people here that rude?_

"Well, sorry I bumped into you," I muttered under my breath.

In an attempt to be friendly, I introduced myself,"I'm new around here. My name's Kylie. What's yours?" I stuck out my hand for a handshake.

She smiled and took the handshake. "I'm Aisley, I just live right there." She pointed to a little plain house in the distance.

I asked her, "Well, I've got nothing to do. You free?" She answered, "I've got to do something though. Nice meeting you." She waved goodbye, and broke into a run to who-knows-where. I sighed and continued on walking.I looked around, getting pretty bored quickly.

I kept on looking around, looking for something to satisfy my boredom. Well, since majority of this place is forest, trees or more forest.

* * *

After a lot of walking, I checked my pink watch for the time. Well, big mistake. I bumped into someone again. By the time I get back to the Mystery Shack, my head will probably be full of bruises.

I looked up to see two people, a girl and a boy, looking down at me.

This was just, embarrassing.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Didn't mean to bump into you. Sorry," I apologised. "Hey, it's ok," the boy said, reaching out a hand to help me up, "I'm Aidan. " I accepted his help and got up. "Thanks, I'm Kylie. I'm pretty new 'round here."

Then the girl literally popped up and took my hand, shaking it vigorously while introducing herself at full speed. "And I'm Aria! I haven't seen you around before, So you're new here? That's pretty cool! What's your name? Kylie, right? Well, whatever it is, it's nice to meet you anyways!"

I'm starting to think most girls around here have a 'sugar-rush' type of personality.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both!" I checked my watch to check for the time. "4 already?! sorry guys, I've got to go. Like right now or I'll get the 'you-know-what-you-did-wrong-and-you-know-I'm-going-to-get-mad-at-you look from my new boss. You could meet me at the Mystery Shack tomorrow! That's where I work. And maybe we could hangout, you know..." I trailed off.

They looked at each other and shrugged, mumbling something about having nothing planned tomorrow, and Aidan answered with a smile,"Yeah, sure. We'll be there." Aria was bouncing and giving me a wide grin. I think that means 'Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!' or something along those lines. We waved our goodbyes and headed off in our respective directions.

You could say once they turned their backs, I sprinted off in the direction of the Mystery Shack, hoping that Mr Pines won't kill me or worse, kick me out.

He wouldn't do that.

Right?

* * *

I bursted through the door of the Mystery Shack, nearly breaking it down in the process.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Pines!" I quickly apologised and made my way to the counter, taking over for Dipper. He tensed up at seeing me, and I was pretty sure why. "Don't worry, man! I was just kidding," I whispered, reassuring him.

He relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, see ya later, Dip." He left for, again, who-knows-where, and I took my seat, waiting to start my first time on the job.

Just so happened that today was a 'full-house'. Luckily, Wendy taught me how to operate the register before I left.

The Mystery Shack was full of tourists, probably doing some shopping like any other typical tourist. Poor guys, getting scammed for all its worth. I picked up a keychain with what's supposed to be fairy wood or something like that when it's obviously just a piece of old, rotten wood.

Just then, a man, I guess, walked up to me, asking if he should buy the puma shirt or the panther shirt. I wanted to scream at him _'__They're the EXACT SAME SHIRT! Just with different colours! What's the point?'_ But being the 'nice' worker that I am, I suggested that he buy both. I didn't think he would buy both but he did!

I felt sorry for all their stupid, little brains.

Plus, almost a hundred dollars for just two shirts is just sad. And over-priced. Way over-priced.

He gave me the payment, I gave him back the change, and he took his two shirts and happily went off. Not so long after, a woman asked me if there were 'crystals', which were broken glass shards which are very dangerous, in other colours. I groaned silently.

This is be a looooong shift.

* * *

**Aaand yeah, that's my final product after waiting for so long. Sorry! The length of my chapters will vary, so no promises. Did I mention that OCs Will just make a quick appearance in this story? Sorry, again, if I broke your hearts. As of now, no updating schedule...yet. I'm in the year of school where I have a lot of stress on me. Plus, with all your support and those of you sticking by me and this fanfic, I wouldn't have gotten this far. I mean, 270+ views?! You guys are AMAZING! Have a cookie!**

**Signing off,**

**CS369**


	6. And The Action Finally Begins! Kinda?

**UPDATE! Now read and enjoy! Review or I'll make you suffer! AHAHAAHAHA *coughs* Sorry, I was thinking of something funny I heard earlier. **

**Disclaimer: I no own anythding. I no own references. Happy?**

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

Mabel, Dipper and I were in the shack's golf cart and apparently, trying to escape a creature of unimaginable horror.

And trying to keep our bodies in one piece too.

And screaming at the top of our lungs.

How'd we get into this? I also don't know. What seemed like a start of a normal day, sorta' merged into a 'Indiana Jones' type of adventure.

_In a way._

I quickly shouted,"Dip! Look out!" There was a fallen tree in our way and-

* * *

Well, I can sense you're pretty confused, so let's start at the beginning. Rest assured, we have a _perfectly_ logical explanation...

* * *

"Hey missy! Wake up!"

"A few more minutes, Ms Alia..."

"Who's that?"

_Oh_, that's not Ms Alia. That's Grunkle Stan.

_Double uh oh._

"Did I say I'd pay you to sleep on the job?!"

"But Wendy kinda does it! Plus she sneaks out too!" And that all escaped through my mouth before I could process what I had just said. I slapped a hand over my mouth and muttered a 'Sorry coz' under my breath.

"What?!"

"Nothing sir!"

Stan stomped off angrily, leaving me at the counter. _Well, my shift's over._ I hopped off my seat and made my way to the golf cart. A little bit of driving actually helps me relax.

It's weird, I know.

* * *

I went one round around the small city. Or country. I don't know. And when I reached the Mystery Shack, Dipper just comes running up to me, screaming about needing to 'save his sister from a crombie' or something along those lines.

Yeesh, poor kid needs to calm down.

"'Kay Dip, but I'm coming."

"Why?"

"Coz' I can! Plus I got nothin' to do anyways." I was in the backseat by the time I finished the sentence. _And you're WAY too young to drive on your own. Gahh I'm bring paranoid again. Stop talking to yourself!_

"Fine, but don't pass out or anything. That's the last thing that I want to happen," Dipper explained, while putting on his seatbelt, and backing up the golf cart so it headed for the forest.

Suddenly, Soos appeared and handed me a shovel. "This is for the zombie."

Huh, a zombie? That makes more, uh, _sense_?

"Thanks?" Soos handed Dipper a baseball bat. "And this is if you see a piñata." "Thanks..."

We drove off, hearing Soos's faint 'advice'.

"Better safe than sorry!" But I swear I heard more. Like he was whispering to himself. Something along the lines of 'They'll need it later on. I know it.' I just brushed the weird feeling off, but not before registering it into my mind first.

It might come in handy later.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and views! I really appreciate it! Chappie 7 in progress... Probably will post it next week. Chappies will also be kinda shorter. Sorry, meh head is runnin' dry.**

**Updating schedule (****May be changed later on coz I sometimes break my promises)****: Every week or two**

**Again thank you guys!**

**Have a cookie!**

**CS369**


	7. There's a PERFECTLY logical explanation!

**Chappie 7! Now read, enjoy, R&amp;R and all that stuff.**

**Disclaimer stuffs: Gravity Falls is owned by the Flannel King, Alex Hirsch.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Long Chappie (Probably will be slightly shorter next time)**

* * *

Well, it was a rough drive in there, with bumps and roots all over. It WAS a forest after all. Then we finally reached a clearing full of...

"Gnomes?!" I exclaimed, not believing what was before my very own eyes.

"Wow, I was WAY off..." Dipper pulled out a old booky-thingamajig and started looking for information on 'Gnomes'. I hope.

I spotted Mabel in a crowd of gnomes, trying to fight them off. "Hey! Let go of me! Not the hair! Hair, hair!" She punched one of them and it flew to the side. It got up and started barfing…_rainbows_?

I _really_ need to see a therapist after all this.

"What the HECK is going on?!" Dipper exclaimed, clearly as surprised as I was. I ran in, taking a quick glance at Dipper's new weird book thingy in his hand. Mabel gave a quick explanation, saying, " Guys! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes," quickly adding on, "AND THEY'RE TOTAL JERKS!"

When I looked back, the gnomes have already bound Mabel to the ground. "Oh, come on!" Well, they're fast workers. I tried to get Mabel out of the ropes, while Dipper was scanning the pages of that old book.

Dipper was reading from his book, and read out loud, "Gnomes, little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses, unknown." Dipper looked up from his book and saw Mabel on the ground and me struggling with these ropes. Either they're skilled in tying knots are very good, or I'm just really bad at this. Maybe I should have payed more attention during Gym. Oh well.

He turned to the gnome that seemed to be the leader and demanded,"Hey, HEY! Let go of my sister!" The 'gnome leader' turned around, introduced himself as Jeff and awkwardly explained that this was a a 'big misunderstanding'. He also added that Mabel was going to marry all one-thousand of the gnomes and be their 'gnome queen' for all eternity.

Talk about awkward.

"You guys are buttfaces-mhmmhmhmm" Mabel remarked, but was muffled around the end of her 'comment'. Dipper threatened Jeff with the widely-known 'or else' rhetorical question. And the shovel. "You think you can stop us? You have no idea what were capable of…" Jeff replied with a dramatic tone, and some dramatic music too. "Does anyone hear that music?" I asked, but wasn't given an answer. I added on, "Uhm, wrong timing to ask a question? Anyone? Okay, nevermind, I'll ask later."

There was awkward silence for a few seconds before Jeff continued with his monologue, "Uh, ok?... Where was I? Oh yeah! The gnomes are a POWERFUL race! Do not trifle with the- " He was cut off by Dipper simply picking him up onto the shovel and tossing him aside. I grabbed the shovel from Dipper and threw it down onto the ropes, successfully cutting them. "Yesss!"

The gnomes didn't seem to be too happy about that.

* * *

Dipper grabbed Mabel while I grabbed the shovel, and we ran to the golf cart. Dipper jumped-started the golf cart's engine, ready to go. With Dipper in driver's seat, Mabel taking shotgun and me in the back. Probably not the safest idea. "Seatbelt." Dipper reminded us.

I was frustrated at this point . "Dip, we're in a BAD situation. Safety isn't our biggest worry right now!" He rolled his eyes at me and we then made our way out of the gnome territory. Jeff noticed and alerted the others. "They're getting away with our Queen! No, no, NO! " He got on a rock and continued, "You've messed with the wrong creatures…gnomes of the forest, ASSEMBLE!"

And the 'Attack Of The Gnomes' started. Gnomes everywhere from every nook and cranny of this humongous forest and joined in the center, around the leader and they started 'growing'. You'll understand later.

Dip stepped on it, and we were off like a bullet.

I leaned forward and asked him, "Shouldn't we be going faster?" "Yeah, we gotta hurry! Before they come after us!" Mabel added. I turned around to face the back of the cart to look out for more gnomes. So did Mabel. He replied in a calm voice, "I wouldn't worry about it. Did you see their little legs? They're tiny. " My eyes widened, and so did Mabel's.

"Uh Dip?"  
"Dipper..."

The earth started shaking and Dipper pushed the brakes. He turned around and saw what me and Mabel had seen.

What was it, you ask?

* * *

"Oh my word…"

A large shadow loomed over the golf cart. We all looked up and saw It.

A huge gnome monster thing made of gnomes, and Jeff was on top.

Talk about 'topping it all off'.

"Dang…" "That is one HUGE gnome."

Jeff commanded to do it 'just like they practiced'.

Now I'm worried. That means they kinda had a plan _B._

Wow.

The gnome monster roared, then raised its fist. Uh oh. "Move, move, move, MOVE!" Mabel and I whisper-yelled. It brought its fist down, breaking into a bunch of the tiny gnomes. While they re-assembled, it gave us enough time to make our move. But, it was up back on its feet sooner than I thought. "COME BACK WITH OUR QUEEN!" Jeff yelled, but we still kept going.

Mabel looked back and told us, "It's getting closer!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Yeah, thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious of the SS Duh-" "Now's not the right time to argue!" Dipper cut in. The gnomes WERE gaining on us though, so I guess Mabel was right. I looked back to see that the gnome monster brought its fist back, then flung a few gnomes at the golf cart.

Or us. I'm hoping it's the former.

* * *

Due to their terrible aim, only, I think, three managed to get onto the golf cart. That's still not good though. One started ripping off the roof of the golf cart above me, while the other one went to the front, I guess. Well, I DID hear screaming in the front so I kinda assumed.

The gnome above me fell through the hole it made and, well, it kinda got awkward. I mean, now I'm afraid of something that I'm WAAY bigger than. It jumped onto my face and it took me a lot of screaming and yanking until I finally managed to rip it off my face and throw it off the cart. I don't think Dip and Mabel had a easy time either. If I wasn't wrong, I heard a 'I'll save you, Dipper!' in the front but, eh.

Being a really big worrywart in stressful situations, I looked back again to see the gnome monster uprooting a tree and aiming at us. It flung the uprooted tree and it landed mere meters in front of us. "Holy mother of pizza! Look out, Dip!" "Look out!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" We all screamed but managed to swerve around it and make it out alive. But our luck was short-lived. Dipper lost control of the cart and the cart fell over onto its side, right outside the Mystery Shack. I crawled out of the cart, when I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle. _Must have twisted it, now's not the right time though. Stupid Karma._ I limped away from the golf cart, and we all looked up at the gnome monster.

_Was this really the end? If it is, I'm dictating my will. Everything goes to Wendy! I mean, did you __**SEE **__her house?! It's seen better days…_

* * *

**I literally had to watch the whole episode again for accuracy reasons. It was enjoyable though :) Some parts were changed around to make more sense, I guess. Plus, when I typed this out on Word, it was like 4 pages long! I also apologise if it was too long, I just wanted to get it all out. Future chappies will be better planned out, SCOUTS HONOR! **_*secretly crosses fingers behind her back*_

**I'm thinking if I should do episode 2 or 4…Probably 4. As much as I would like it, I can't rewrite each episode or that'll strecth the story, and I want to get the good parts down. And the necessary ones too. My list now is episodes: 1, 4, 5, 8, 12, 13, 15, 19 &amp; 20\. That's 9 episodes and 2 chappies for each episode soooo, expect about 18 chappies total for season 1. Season 2, hmmm, I'm still thinking about it.**

**Thanks again for reading and have a cookie!**

**CS369**


End file.
